1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a single use universal connector connectable to containers having fluid contents therein designed for delivery to a site of administration. More particularly, the invention relates to a single use universal connector connectable to one or more exit ports of collapsible bags and bottles such as intravenous (IV) bags.
2. Reported Developments
Parenteral fluids, such as therapeutic drugs, diagnostic contrast media and nutrients are conventionally administered to a patient from a container, such as a collapsible bag or bottle having a fluid exit port. The fluid exit port may include means, such as a tube, spike or cannula, the distal end of which is in communication with the fluid content of the container and the proximal end of which is connected to the desired site on the patient. Conventionally, the proximal end of said means includes a needle that can puncture the skin of a patient. The fluid exit port is sealed by a membrane which is punctured by inserting a spike into the exit port when fluid delivery is desired. The membrane can also be a resealable membrane which alter puncture reseals itself, due to its highly elastomeric properties, to prevent further fluid flow through the fluid exit port.
One approach used by the prior art to penetrate the membrane covering the fluid exit port comprises the use of syringes or spikes which carry the danger of accidental injuries caused by the sharp points of the needles and spikes. Such injuries accidentally inflicted on the health practitioner carry the further risk of getting infected with diseases such as AIDS. In order to reduce the danger of accidental injuries, spikes having relatively blunt tips were used. However, such pikes puncture a large area of the membrane and once the spikes are removed the membrane no longer seals the fluid exit port.
Another approach used by the prior art is the provision of a tubular member which is more blunt than a spike so that it is unlikely to penetrate the skin yet capable of penetrating the latex diaphragm type seals.
Still another approach used by the prior art is a valve positioned in the fluid exit port, the valve being operable by engagement with a spikeless or needleless IV component and contains a resilient valve disc positioned in the fluid passageway and blocks fluid flow when the disc is in the closed position, and allows fluid flow when the disc is in the open position.
Still another needleless connector of the prior art uses a resilient conical valve head in a housing. The conical valve head is positioned against the valve seat to form a seal. When the male fitting of a syringe, or some other device, is inserted into the inlet of the housing, it pushes the tip portion of the resilient valve head inwardly so that the valve head is deformed away from the valve seat thereby allowing fluid communication. In still other embodiments of the prior art, a needleless connector includes an elastomeric conical valve head biased against a conical valve seat by a helical spring to form a seal.
The above generally described devices have greatly reduced the risk of needle-stick associated injuries by use of syringes to withdraw medical fluids from collapsible bags and bottles.
However, there still exists the need to provide a universal connector which may be used with a wide variety of connection sites. A seal or diaphragm is a main component of the herein-described invention which does not require penetration by any sharp or even blunt object in order to establish fluid communication between the content of the container and the site of delivery.